Сумеречная Искорка/Галерея/My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Sunset Shimmer looking up at Princess Twilight EGFF.png Princess Twilight offering her hand to Sunset EGFF.png Princess Twilight helping Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Flashback to Rainbooms in Rainbow Rocks EGFF.png Memory of Sunset in the Battle of the Bands EGFF.png Sunset fades from AJ's memories of Rainbow Rocks EGFF.png Memory of Mane Seven at Pinkie's sleepover EGFF.png Princess Twilight waiting for Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Princess Twilight notices the portal shining EGFF.png Princess Twilight smiling with excitement EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer stepping out of the portal EGFF.png Sunset happy to see Princess Twilight EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer losing her balance EGFF.png Twilight helping Sunset get her footing EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer looking embarrassed EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer hugging Princess Twilight EGFF.png Princess Twilight -what's been happening-- EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer walking with Princess Twilight EGFF.png Twilight -beyond anything I've ever heard of- EGFF.png Princess Twilight -I just had an idea- EGFF.png Princess Twilight nervous to share her idea EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer -I'll do anything- EGFF.png Princess Twilight -might be able to help- EGFF.png Princess Twilight -want to see each other- EGFF.png Twilight and Sunset approach the throne room EGFF.png Twilight and Sunset entering the throne room EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer lowering her head in shame EGFF.png Twilight and Sunset appear before Celestia EGFF.png Princess Twilight addressing Princess Celestia EGFF.png Princess Twilight laughing awkwardly EGFF.png Twilight -you'll never guess who's back!- EGFF.png Twilight and Sunset both looking nervous EGFF.png Princess Twilight whispering -am I helping-- EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer taking a calming breath EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer addressing Princess Celestia EGFF.png Twilight -I wouldn't have said it that way- EGFF.png Twilight -what Sunset means to say is- EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer continues to address Celestia EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer asks for Celestia's forgiveness EGFF.png Sunset smiling at Princess Celestia EGFF.png Princess Twilight happy for Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Twilight and Sunset walk with the princesses EGFF.png Luna -the toilings of this nefarious enchantment- EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer cracking up at Princess Luna EGFF.png Princess Twilight smacks Sunset with her wing EGFF.png Luna raises an eyebrow at Twilight and Sunset EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer -just used to hearing you say- EGFF.png Luna -sounds like a place of great power- EGFF.png Twilight and Sunset amused by Princess Luna EGFF.png Twilight and Sunset laughing at Luna EGFF.png Princess Celestia -in the Canterlot Library- EGFF.png Sunset and princesses approach Canterlot Library EGFF.png Princess Twilight passing by Flash Sentry EGFF.png Sunset and Twilight in the Canterlot Library EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer -over a million books in here- EGFF.png Princess Twilight ecstatic -I wish!- EGFF.png Princess Twilight -like the back of her hoof- EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer rolling her eyes at Twilight EGFF.png Twilight and Sunset look at Celestia and Luna EGFF.png Princess Twilight completely stunned EGFF.png Princess Twilight hyperventilating EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer telling Twilight to breathe EGFF.png Celestia and Luna in front of a bookshelf EGFF.png Twilight Sparkle's mouth hanging open EGFF.png Sunset closing Twilight's agape mouth EGFF.png Twilight and Sunset follow princesses down passage EGFF.png Sunset and princesses at the restricted section entrance EGFF.png Sunset and princesses enter the restricted section EGFF.png Sunset and Twilight in awe of the secret archives EGFF.png Princess Twilight in complete shock and awe EGFF.png Princess Twilight looking at old, secret books EGFF.png Princess Twilight hyperventilating again EGFF.png Princess Twilight -don't take this away from me!- EGFF.png Sunset turns Twilight's face toward Celestia EGFF.png Celestia next to the archives' mechanical catalog EGFF.png Twilight -we'll have to read everything!- EGFF.png Sunset weirded out by Twilight's excitement EGFF.png Twilight levitates books off the archives' shelves EGFF.png Princess Twilight -can you believe- EGFF.png Twilight levitating Canterlot Cantabiles Vol. 31 EGFF.png Princess Twilight -you heard me!- EGFF.png Twilight holding Canterlot Cantabiles Vol. 31 EGFF.png Sunset and Twilight searching the archives EGFF.png Sunset and Twilight searching more books EGFF.png Sunset and Twilight still searching archives EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer yawning EGFF.png Sunset -Puddinghead tried to pass a law- EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer tired of researching EGFF.png Twilight -you got to read all the fun books- EGFF.png Princess Twilight Sparkle yawning EGFF.png Twilight -we should probably take a break- EGFF.png Princess Twilight -I found something!- EGFF.png Princess Twilight levitating a large chest EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer -obviously- EGFF.png Princess Twilight revealing an ancient scroll EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer -that sounds promising- EGFF.png Princess Twilight -it belonged to an evil sorceress- EGFF.png Princess Twilight pointing at ancient drawings EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer -memories of me being nice- EGFF.png Drawing of Clover pursuing the sorceress EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer asking -how-- EGFF.png Twilight -he secretly wrote everything down- EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer impressed by Clover's cleverness EGFF.png Sunset understands meaning behind Clover's name EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer points at drawing of portal EGFF.png Princess Twilight -hid it to keep anypony else- EGFF.png Princess Twilight Sparkle in deep thought EGFF.png Twilight pointing at drawing of the portal EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer -someone is using it- EGFF.png Sunset -make everyone hate me again- EGFF.png Sunset and Twilight baffled by the mystery EGFF.png Sunset talking with Twilight and Celestia EGFF.png Twilight levitates sketch into Sunset's saddlebag EGFF.png Princess Twilight Sparkle -I'll stay here- EGFF.png Twilight resolves to continue searching EGFF.png Twilight -get your friends' memories back- EGFF.png Twilight -even if I have to reorganize- EGFF.png Twilight considering chronological order EGFF.png Twilight pointing at the catalog machine EGFF.png Princess Twilight blushing with embarrassment EGFF.png Princess Twilight Sparkle -I'll figure it out- EGFF.png Sunset thanking Twilight and Celestia EGFF.png Princess Celestia -possess a kind heart- EGFF.png Sunset compliments Twilight's teaching EGFF.png Princess Twilight -you were a good student- EGFF.png Twilight and Sunset laughing together EGFF.png Princess Celestia looking offended at Sunset EGFF.png Sunset and Twilight look at each other surprised EGFF.png Sunset and Twilight apologizing to Celestia EGFF.png Celestia, Sunset, and Twilight laughing EGFF.png Sunset -Celestia has a sense of humor-- EGFF.png Sunset -I'm not the only one who's changed- EGFF.png Sunset and Twilight laughing again EGFF.png Interior shot of Sunset Shimmer's locker EGFF.png Princess Twilight Sparkle feeling lost EGFF.png Princess Twilight shouting at the library EGFF.png Princess Twilight puts her face on the desk EGFF.png Princess Twilight looking at the fallen box EGFF.png Princess Twilight finds Clover's hidden page EGFF.png Twilight and Celestia look at the lost page EGFF.png Princess Twilight shocked by what she reads EGFF.png Drawing of the Memory Stone's burial spot EGFF.png Princess Twilight -how to get your memories back- EGFF.png Princess Twilight remembering something EGFF.png Princess Twilight reading Clover's scroll again EGFF.png Twilight -when the sun sets by the third day- EGFF.png Twilight looking worried at Princess Celestia EGFF.png Wallflower in background at Fall Formal EGFF.png Категория:Галереи персонажей